plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jeydo
Hmmm That is classified.-The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 22:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sweet Potato Thanks! or If you want to help the wiki. You should read our rules first.}} :Inception - a game of rules within a game about a game. Sometimes we can't remember it all but I have read them. However I learn a lot to help with the Wikia by having others write on articles & my page - word bubbles & how to not put script inside a Wikia page. Thanks for your time to write! Question: How do I get more people to vote on things? I feel like there should be a ToC here so people can click, and make votes of No or Yes on these Battles. There's 7 undated battles with only a few votes & I feel more people will see them better if they're presented at the top, even if they're downvoted. What do you think? Jeydo (talk) 18:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! I was just making single edits to each one. ALso, the text in your "quote" area is rather blurry and I thought you should know. :) Jeydo (talk) 17:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Images You do it by inserting this: (for PvZ2) or } (also for PvZ2) The name must be properly capitalized. The only combination that doesn't for is for Celery Stalker, Thyme Warp, Impunk and the new Gargantuar because they aren't uploaded yet. —Cavia porcellus Thanks CP! Jeydo (talk) Let me try it here then. and } Hmm when I typed in it worked too, maybe that's for Chinese PvZ2? Jeydo (talk) 02:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply from Pink template on my thread because it is meant to find out if people approve of the suggestion or not. 03:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC)}} Learn Chinese PvZ2 Project You mentioned in the chat that you want the cactus. This video will show you how to do it. Btw, I copy and pasted this from earlier so it might not be 100% accurate but you'll get the general idea. Just replace one premium plant in the magento.json.3.9 file with the cactus. If you search for the address 0002f970 (which was provided in the description), you will see something that looks like "plant....firepeashooter". Just search for firepeashooter and you should find something that looks like what is shown in the video. Change the firepeashooter part to cactus so it will look like this "plant....cactusashooter". Then, in hex, change the rest of the letters from firepeashooter to zeros. If the app won't let you edit the ASCII characters, then the hex numbers for cactus are "63 61 63 74 75 73". Now if you save the file, turn off the WiFi, and open the game, you will notice that the cactus is in the store. Now it will still say firepeashooter and cost 109 gems but it will show the cactus and if you buy it, it will give you the cactus. https://youtube.com/watch?v=qBEsb5a8Gmw If you don't want to pay 109 gems for it, you can just go to the same place in the magento.json.3.9 file and look for ".....!..$m.....plant...." It just before the text that you changed from firepeashooter to cactus. If you change the "m" in hex to "01" and load the game, the cactus would only cost 1 gem. This process should work for any premium plant. And before you edit anything, I would make a backup of the original file just in case. Userbob111 (talk) 00:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) }} :Yes, yes I do. So how do I say that in Chinese or what's the 1st lesson? Thanks for inquiring! Jeydo (talk) You don't understand. Jurassic Marsh' soft release has been released a week ago. Plus, today is the core release, which mean no more spoilers for JM part 1. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) And we post messages on each other talk page at the time XD MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) FYI Saying "x" is the "n"th level in Modern Day is enough information on it's own. Since Modern Day is exclusive to PvZ2, the information you add ends up being redundant. 22:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Wasn't trying to be, but timer for 1 hour of editing was running and I thought since it was new, Modern was the name of all modern PvZ games. Thanks.